Lithium
by FromMadelinesPen
Summary: Draco plays the unlikely hero in Harry's unraveling life. HP/DM slash. Warnings: Language, Drug abuse and sexual content.
1. Let Me Go

_Prologue_

Draco Malfoy strode through the dark streets of Muggle London, hands fisted tightly by his sides, grey eyes sparking and jaw set. He was angry and frustrated; two emotions that he did not cope well with. He had tried and tried to ignore the goings on of one Harry James Potter but it had proven futile. He had waited in vain for someone else to step in and do what he could not bring himself to do, but he could not idly stand by any longer and watch as the once confident young man slowly self-destructed.

People ducked their heads and averted their eyes as Draco swept past them; he posed an impressive figure with his tall stature, stormy eyes and black winter coat billowing out behind him.

The gold numbers on the side of the white brick building matched the numbers scrawled on the scrap of parchment in his pocket. He pushed through the front door to the residential building and strode straight for the stairs. He was in no mood for the lift.

Draco was breathing a little more heavily as he wrenched open the grey door with the painted number four on it and exited into the internal hallway. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared with renewed anger as he whipped up the long hallway. He was angry that The Boy Who Lived had forced his hand this way, and he was angry at himself for caring.

A quick glance at the small elegant plaque beside each door frame indicated in which direction he was headed next. The building was deceptive in its wrapping; a refined external façade which belied the struggles within, a place where the upper crust hid away so that they could pursue a high that was neither high nor long enough.

The blond wizard halted outside door number four hundred and seven and, without hesitation, rapped sharply on its glossy white exterior.

A man with bleary eyes and mussed up brown hair pulled back the door a crack and squinted out at him. "Yeah?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to speak to Harry Potter."

The young man blinked, hazel eyes gazing at Draco suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Draco sighed and withdrew his wand. Before the other man had time to react, Draco had swiftly knocked him flat with a succinct _Petrificus Totalus_.

Draco stepped over his immobile body, pulling the door shut behind him, and walked into the spacious lounge room. He kept his wand at the ready in his right hand, unsure of the reception he would receive from any other lurking strangers – as well as from Potter himself. Scarhead might not be too pleased to see him.

Draco's lip curled disdainfully at the prone figure of a pretty young woman passed out on the white leather couch, a mirror sitting on the glass table in front of her with two untouched lines of white powder.

He continued his search. The flat was not enormous but it was very tastefully decorated; lots of white and glass and sparkle everywhere. Surprisingly it was fairly clean and tidy as well, not the smashed wreckage that Draco had been anticipating.

Draco wandered up the short hallway, peering into the bedrooms as he went. The first two were empty, save for a calico cat dozing in the warm sun on the windowsill, and the third bedroom housed a sleeping, half-naked Harry Potter sprawled across the unmade king-sized bed.

Draco took a steadying breath and quietly entered the room, wand at the ready. He sat down on the plush white cushions of the window-seat, observing his sleeping companion with a sharp eye.

"Potter." He spoke distinctly into the quiet stillness of the room.

Harry's pale face scrunched in annoyance at the intrusion of sound and he sluggishly moved one arm to cover his closed eyes.

"Harry Potter." Draco tried again, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Wake up. You have a visitor."

"Huh…?" Harry's arm slid down off of his face and one eye opened a crack, trying to focus on where the sound was coming from.

Draco frowned at Harry's enlarged pupil and disoriented gaze. The Slytherin stood and quietly crouched next to the bed so as to be at eye-level with Harry. "Do you know me?" he asked.

Harry's other eye opened and he blinked listlessly, still not focusing on Draco's face, green blood-shot eyes continually roving around the room in confusion.

Draco straightened and shook his head, once again pocketing his wand. Potter was no threat to him in this state.

Harry blinked a few more times in bewilderment before allowing his eyes to fall closed once more.

With a heavy sigh, Draco wrapped one hand around Harry's forearm. Gripping tightly, he quickly apparated them away from the bright sun-filled room and out of Muggle London.


	2. I Want to Stay in Love With My Sorrow

Draco strode crisply up the long white hallway, a wooden breakfast tray in his hands laden with a small meal of scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast with butter, two maple sausage links and a plastic cup of freshly squeezed orange juice. The plate and utensils were also made of a soft durable plastic.

He rapped smartly on the door near the end of the hallway and deposited his wand into the container attached to the wall before turning the knob.

The heavy door opened into a small bright bedroom. The walls were painted a soothing pale green and the floors were made of an expensive greyish-brown hardwood. The long thick curtains were drawn but the sunshine was trying to peek in around every corner, casting cheery beams into the depths of the room. The only furniture in the bedroom was a single wooden chair and a double bed in the centre adorned with plush white linen and soft pillows. Lying spread-eagled in the middle of the bed, arms and legs tied to the bedposts, was a very pissed-off looking Harry Potter.

Draco smirked a little as he walked over and set the tray down on the chair before turning to his new house guest. "How are you feeling?"

Harry's eyes widened in outrage as he tried to splutter out a coherent response. "Wh- How…. What the fuck are you doing to me Malfoy?!"

"I am treating you," Draco replied calmly, linking his hands together behind his back and gazing down at Harry.

"Treating me? What do you mean treating me?" Harry demanded. "Untie me you sick bastard!"

Draco sighed and moved the tray to the edge of the bed before seating himself in the chair. "Why would I do that Potter? So that you can go straight back to the incredible life you were leading?"

"What the fuck do you care?" Harry seethed, his hands clenching and unclenching within the confines of the leather wrist straps.

"Quite frankly, I don't," Draco replied. "But I do like a challenge, and you will be quite the challenge I dare say."

Harry's face turned red with fury. "I'm not your bleeding science project Malfoy! You're holding me against my will, you can't do this!"

Harry pulled on the arm straps with all his might, and then when that didn't work he shook them roughly, all the while his face getting redder and redder.

Draco leaned back in his chair with a smirk, crossing his ankle over his knee and watching in silent amusement.

Harry stopped fighting and collapsed back into the pillows, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"The bindings are magically secured Potter, so I really wouldn't waste my energy if I were you."

Harry's hands clenched angrily but he remained quiet.

"Now, if you're ready to listen I'll explain," Draco started in a business-like manner.

"What do you want from me?" Harry interrupted dully, eyes still shut, voice scratchy from shouting.

Draco paused thoughtfully. "I want you to become a functioning member of society once more, perhaps even something more. As much as I am loathed to admit it, you had a great deal of potential in school; you're magical ability was astounding and you're bravery and loyalty were commendable – although highly annoying."

"You sound just like Snape." Harry opened his eyes and turned to look at him. "And what the fuck do you get out of it? Do you want money?"

Draco smirked. "No Potter, I don't want your money."

Harry's blood-shot eyes narrowed at him. "I thought that was why you disappeared; you'd squandered all of your father's money."

"That's the rumour," Draco answered in amusement. He lifted his hand and, with a flick of his wrist, the drapes flew open, exposing a vast expanse of green manicured lawns, rows of deep green coloured hedges and meandering garden pathways as far as the eye could see.

Harry's gaze flicked to the view and quickly back to Draco. "So you don't need money. You're just a sick twisted fuck then."

Draco frowned. "That is quite the potty mouth you have on you now, Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry's jaw clenched angrily.

"Tell me, how did you go from promising Auror student to drop-kick drug addict?" Draco asked bluntly.

Harry's eyes blazed with fury and Draco felt another round of screaming obscenities coming his way.

"Fuck you Malfoy, you're one to talk; a Death Eater's son and vile servant to Voldemort from birth. How the fuck do you get off being so high and mighty?"

"I grew up and decided to make my own choices," Draco replied smoothly. "I've changed. And apparently so have you – but not for the better."

"_You've_ changed for the better?! You sick fuck, you've tied me up against my will, who knows what kind of perverse experiments you're planning to do to me!"

Draco chuckled, which only served to infuriate Harry further.

"Are you laughing at me Malfoy? You _are_ sick. Everyone knows you're a fucking faggot!"

Draco stopped laughing and looked down at Harry pityingly. "Oh Potter, how the mighty have fallen." He stood and indicated the breakfast tray. "If you're hungry and feeling cooperative then I shall give you breakfast, otherwise I think you need some time alone to adjust to your new situation."

"Don't you leave me here!" Harry cried, voice tinged with panic.

"Do you want some food?"

Harry paused. "Are you going to untie me so that I can eat?"

Draco shook his head. "Sorry, you can't be trusted yet Potter."

Harry screamed in sheer frustration and shook the bed roughly, sending the food tray crashing to the floor and spilling his breakfast.

Draco sighed and cleaned the mess with a flick of his wrist. "I'll return later to check on you Potter. Do try to accept the situation; it will be a lot easier on both of us."

Draco exited the room as Harry continued to yell and fight his restraints behind him. He shut the door and leaned against it for a moment, Harry's outraged voice now muffled.

Draco plucked his wand from the glass container and pushed off, rubbing his temple as he walked down the hallway towards his study to make some notes. He could feel a headache building already.

"What did you expect?" he muttered to himself. "It's Harry bloody Potter you're dealing with."


End file.
